The present invention pertains to toy automobiles and particularly toy automobiles adapted to simulate a skidding action.
Since their inception, toy automobiles have greatly appealed to children. This is particularly true with respect to those types of toy automobiles which have capability of propelling themselves across a surface. One type of self propelled toy automobile includes a single rotatable drive wheel of substantial mass for supporting the body of the toy automobile and storing, through high speed rotation, a quantity of kinetic energy which can be transferred to the surface in order to propel the vehicle thereacross. An example of this type of toy vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,607.
In order to increase the excitement and entertainment value of toy automobiles, many modifications of such automobiles have been provided which modifications are capable of demonstrating unique operating characteristics. At the same time, children of all ages have been fascinated by automobile stunt shows in which experienced drivers perform tricks with automobiles. Two tricks of particular interest include causing the automobile to go into a skid or power slide, and carrying a rider who is catapulted from the vehicle in various manners.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a toy vehicle of the character described having a self propelled capability with a selectively operable skid inducing mechanism.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a toy automobile which has the capability of carrying a toy figure and catapulting that figure from the automobile upon the occurence of some selected event.
Briefly, one embodiment of the invention includes a toy automobile body, a rotatable drive wheel mounted upon the body in an orientation such that the drive wheel, upon rotation, will propel the body in a substantially forward direction along the longitudinal axis of the body. The drive wheel includes a pinion affixed to a shaft carried at the axis of the drive wheel for engagement by a toothed strip or flexible rack which can be drawn rapidly thereacross in order to impart a rapid rotational motion to the drive wheel.
A second rotation wheel is carried by a retractable skid inducing means moveable between a first position wherein the wheel is remote from the surface and a second position wherein the wheel engages the surface and deflects the motion of the body away from the longitudinal axis of the body. The skid inducing means includes a spring biassed actuator means for moving the second wheel towards its surface engaging position and a latch for preventing actuation of the actuator. A toy figure is provided for cooperation with the latch in order to retard the actuator, the removal of the toy figure from the body operating to release the latch and permit the actuator to operate.
A second facet of the invention provides a bumper, an aperture for carrying the toy figure on the automobile body, an ejector for propelling the toy figure away from the body when the bumper engages an external object, and a linkage between the bumper and ejector for facilitating its operation.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent through a perusal of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.